An inductor, a type of coil component, is a representative passive element constituting an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise therefrom.
An inductor is manufactured by forming an internal coil portion in a body containing a magnetic material and then forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the body.
In accordance with the miniaturization, slimming and multifunctionalization of electronic products, demand for the miniaturization and slimming of inductor components has also increased. A chip-type power inductor is mainly used in a power supply circuit, as a component such as a direct current (DC) to DC converter, provided within a portable device, and a chip-type power inductor having a small size, a high current, and a low DC resistance has been developed. In order to accomplish this object, there is a need to develop a power inductor having excellent DC bias characteristics in spite of having a small size.